The Innocent Prince
by Midnight1234
Summary: Merlin and the knights are in for a big surprise when Arthur is suddenly turned into a child with no memories of the adult Arthur no less. Just how will they turn the future king of Comelot back to normal before Morgana and Uther find out about the princes predicament?
1. Morning Troubles

**Hiya! First, I just gotta say I have to stop making new stories, but I had this one on my mind for quite some time now… so it decided to be written without my consent… Anyway, I would really like it if you guys could tell me if I should continue! It would help a lot! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN MERLIN!**

* * *

**Morning Troubles**

Merlin trudged into Arthur's chambers heaving a great sigh. He was still tired after yesterday when they returned from training. He scowled as he flexed his bruised shoulder muscle, wincing in slight pain when he flexed it a little too much.

Shoving the painful memory of yesterday in the back of his head, Merlin made his way to the window and pushed aside the great curtains and letting the sunlight leak in through the window, lighting up the dark room.

"Rise and shine!" he called out, turning about to fetch Arthur's clothing for the day. When he got no responds from the tousled of bed blankets, Merlin shook his head as he gently put down one of Arthurs neatly folded red shirts and made his way to the bed. "Up and Adam!" he shouted as he drew closer to the bed, expecting for the prince to wake up to that one. When he didn't even moan in protest, Merlin started to feel agitated. He was far too busy to deal with a pratty prince who couldn't wake himself up in the morning! "Arthur!" Merlin shouted, standing right next to the bed with a frown on his face. This time Merlin got a sleepy moan in responds, but what made Merlin more curious was that the moan wasn't as deep like normal. It was more high pitch and childlike. "Arthur?" Merlin asked with slight hesitation as he put a hand on the surprisingly small shoulder. Panic started to bloom in Merlin's chest as thoughts swirled around in his head. "Arthur?!" he sounded more worried as he yanked the blankets back to see a young child sleepily blinking up at him with an overly large nightshirt that Merlin swore he saw Arthur change into last night. The child had light blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes that stared at Merlin with sleepy curiosity as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes making him seem cute and innocent.

"Who're you?" the child asked Merlin, blinking up at him with his now wide awake blue eyes. All Merlin could do was gape at the child in front of him in pure shock.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin stuttered as he finally overcame his shock a little.

"Yes?" the boy asked, confirming Merlin's suspicions. "Now, who are you?" Arthur tilted his head to the side waiting for Merlin's answer.

"I'm Merlin! Your manservant?" Merlin pointed at himself hoping that the child-Arthur would remember him, but sadly, his hope didn't last very long before it was crumbled and stepped on by an evil mean dragon who just didn't like Merlin's hope. Mean dragon.

"Merlin's a funny a name." Arthur remarked, scrunching up his nose as he spoke the name. Merlin couldn't help but feel offended by the child.

"And Arthur isn't?" he retorted. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope! But daddy has a really weird name. It's weirder than yours!" Merlin couldn't help but laugh a little at that, suddenly liking the younger Arthur.

"It is pretty weird." Merlin agreed as Arthur giggled.

"I like you! You're funny and not like the other maids that take care of me. They're so uptight! They won't let me play outside in the rain!" Arthur complained giving Merlin one of those disbelief looks.

"I know, curse those maids for not allowing you play in the rain." Merlin tsk'ed, shaking his head in agreement. "But I know! Why don't we go to Gaius and he can let you play around with some… interesting things… he has…" Merlin seemed hesitant at the end, not knowing anything the younger Arthur would deem as 'fun'. Arthur seemed very excited at this as he hopped off the bed, the overly big nightshirt hanging off one of his shoulders. Merlin would have to fix that later, it wasn't the issue at the moment.

"Well come on! But why don't we play a little game on the way to Gaius'? Huh? Does that sound fun?" Merlin asked, Arthur bobbed his head up and down in excitement. "Good! All you have to do is pretend you are a spy and try to dodge all of the servants and guards and make sure no one sees you!" Merlin warned, smiling a little at how excited Arthur looked as he bounced with anticipation. "And remember, make sure you are silent, you wouldn't want them to find you!" Arthur gave a quick nod as Merlin opened the door grabbing Arthur's hand and quickly slipping through the corridors to Gaius's chambers, keeping in mind to keep out of sight and stay quiet, which he had to remind Arthur a million times as he kept giggling adorably. When the two of them finally reached the court physician's room, they slipped quickly inside and shut the door behind them before they were seen.

"Gaius!" Merlin immediately called out as Arthur went to a stack of books and began to make them into something the resembled a big house. Gaius looked at Merlin with surprise as he put down some of his mixtures to give the warlock his full attention. "We got a _slight _problem, and when I mean _slight_, it's a bigger problem." Merlin said as he made his way to Gaius. Gaius raised his eyebrow at Merlin, still not noticing the small child who was making building blocks out of his medical books.

"Out with it Merlin!" Gaius ordered, motioning him to continue on and explain what type of problem this was. Merlin opened his mouth to explain, only to close it then opening it once more. Merlin was about to actually explain the problem when a loud clash sounded from behind them as Arthur's huge house of books came toppling to the ground, some falling into his lap as he giggled at the clasping book house. Gaius and Merlin stared at him as he looked up and smiled a big toothy smile at them. Gaius instantly recognized the small boy, his eyes widening in shock as his eyebrows arched high above his forehead.

"Merlin… Is that who I think it is?" Gaius asked as Arthur stood up, brushing off the few books that sat in his lap and busied himself on making a larger book house.

"Yes, Gaius, yes it is."


	2. Two Knights, One Trouble

**Hiya! Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! That meant a lot to me! Onwards to the next chapter. Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN MERLIN!**

* * *

**Two Knights, One Trouble**

"Arthur!" Merlin cried as the child almost fell off of his chair from a table he sat at. Merlin put a hand on Arthur's back to steady him as he went back to playing with the two dolls Gaius had manage to find. Merlin sighed as he looked back at Gaius who flipped through some spell books to try and find something related to Arthur's sudden change. "Did you find anything Gaius?" Merlin asked as he walked over to stand by the physician's side. Gaius shook his head as he closed the book, setting his reading glasses down beside it.

"I'm afraid not." he replied, stealing a glance at the prince who giggled at something he made the dolls do. "If it was a spell that made him this way, then it should be in here, but sadly, it's just not here." Merlin looked thoughtful as the two kept staring at the oblivious child.

"We can just leave him this way, he's a lot nicer as a child." Merlin suggested, only for Gaius to glare at him.

"If Uthur finds out his heir to the throne has been turned into a child, there is going to be a major witch hunt on just finding the person who did this." Merlin shuffled in spot, knowing full well that Gaius was right. He just wanted to keep Arthur this way. He was way less demanding and was actually sweet and a joyful character. He wonders just how a little sweet child could turn into the prat he knew. It was a mystery.

"But," Merlin started but he just couldn't argue back. If Uthur found out, hiding his powers is going to be a pain in the butt. And he rather have no witch hunter searching his bedchambers for any magical items. Merlin sighed in frustration. He really rather have child Arthur over prat Arthur any day, but he just had to get the prince back, regardless to his happiness. "Fine." Merlin finally said as Arthur hopped off of his chair, now bored with the two dolls, and ran over to Merlin with a beaming smile.

"Merlin!" he cheered as he stared up at him with his bright blue eyes. "Can we play a game? Pwease?!" Arthur begged. Merlin couldn't help but smile back at the child as he nodded his head.

"Sure, what game do you wanna play?" he asked as he squatted to see eye to eye with him. Arthur's smile widen as he poked Merlin and ran out of the room.

"Tag! Your it!" he cried as he disappeared from the now open doorway. Merlin sat there squatting, not knowing what just happened.

"Merlin, you can't let anyone see Arthur like this! If they find out he is the Prince of Camelot, they'd tell Uthur!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin grunted as he stood up and ran out of the door to find the giggling prince, where ever he was.

* * *

**~Arthur~**

Arthur giggled as he rushed past shocked maids and servants who just shook their heads at him and continued on with whatever they were doing. He twisted through corridors until he ran out of the castle and to the place where the knights practiced, knowing that the fun manservant Merlin wouldn't have a chance finding him there.

When he reached the training grounds, he looked behind him to see if Merlin was on his trail, happy that the manservant wasn't. But while he wasn't looking, he bumped into something hard and fell down onto his butt with an _'uff!' _

"Whoa, watch where you're going kid, you'll get hurt." came the voice above him. Arthur looked up to see a tall knight who squatted to his level. "Are you hurt?" the knight asked as he helped Arthur to his feet. Arthur shook his head, smiling at him.

"Nope!" he replied as the knight just smiled back. "I'm Arthur! Who're you?" Arthur asked, his bubbly smile never leaving.

"I'm Percival, nice to meet you Arthur." Percival replied. "I know someone named Arthur, he looks kinda like you. You both have the same hair and eyes." he commented. Arthur tilted his head, wondering who Percival was talking about.

"Really? Who?" Arthur asked him, blinking as Percival laughed.

"He's the Prince of Camelot." he replied. Arthur frowned as he shook his head at Percival.

"That's not possible." Arthur said, confusing Percival a little. "Cause there is only one Prince of Camelot and that's me!" Arthur pointed to himself as he stuck out his chest to look tougher than what he was.

"Percival, who're you talking to?" Gwaine suddenly asked as he walked over to stand next to the tall muscular knight.

"Oh, Gwaine, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Gwaine." Percival introduced, forgetting about their earlier conversation. Gwaine smiled at Arthur as he laughed a little.

"No way, I thought I met all the Arthur's there is!" Gwaine joked. Arthur shook his head as he stuck his chin up and tried to look manly as he noticed how the other two looked, making them laugh a little.

"Nu-huh! I'm the bestest Arthur there is! And I can prove it!" Arthur said in a deep voice as he tried to sound manly. The two knights laughed, finding this child very amusing.

"Arthur!" The sudden cry made the three look up at Merlin who was running at them with full speed, a slightly panicked look on his face as he saw the child socializing with the knights. Arthur beamed at Merlin as he waved his hand.

"Hi Merlin!" Arthur greeted as he came to a stop panting beside him.

"Don't go running about the castle! Someone might see you!" Merlin hissed between pants of breath. Arthur tilted his head to the side in confusion, not understanding what Merlin was saying.

"What? Why not? I walk around the castle all the time. Everyone knows me." he replied as Merlin caught his breath, standing up and pointing a scolding finger at him.

"You," he started, trying to think of something right on the spot to give him. "You… might get kidnapped by goblins!" he finally came up with, nodding his head in affirmation. "That's right, so you can't go running around the palace anymore, don't want to get kidnapped by any of those nasty creatures do you?" Arthur tilted his head as he gave Merlin a blank stare.

"Does that mean daddy's a goblin?" Arthur asked innocently. On the inside, Merlin was laughing hysterically, but on the outside, he nodded at Arthur with a semi-serious look.

"That's right. You can't even see daddy. He's a goblin that wants to kidnap you." Merlin replied only to get interrupted by Gwaine.

"Um, excuse me Merlin, but how do you know this child?" he asked, pointing at Arthur who found a stick on the ground and started using it like a sword. Merlin bit his lip knowing he couldn't really lie to the knights. They might as well help him out since he and Gaius needed it.

"Yeah, about that… That's Arthur." Merlin told them.

"We know that Merlin, he told us." Gwaine deadpanned as he put a hand on his hip.

"No, I mean, that's the Arthur we know. Prince Arthur, son of King Uthur." Merlin gave a quick glance down at him before he leant in to whisper so the two knights were the only ones who could hear. "He was turned into a child and has the memories from when he was only six." he whispered. Percival's and Gwaine's eyes widened as they looked at Merlin in shock.

"You have to be kidding me." Percival said as Merlin shook his head.

"Nope, that's the real Arthur." he replied. Gwaine looked at the spot Arthur once was, only to see it empty along with the stick.

"Guys, we are missing a prince child right now." Gwaine remarked, Percival and Merlin snapping their head to the spot Arthur once was, only to find it empty with no Arthur, nor a stick.

Oh no.


	3. Pretty Mistress Encounter

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update… I kinda had to update other stories for this… So… please don't hate me? Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN MERLIN!**

* * *

**Pretty Mistress Encounter**

Arthur swung his stick in the air lazily as he looked around the training field. It seemed different from the last time he visited, but that was probably because father was with him showing him around since he was going to learn how to fight when he turned seven. He just couldn't wait till he turned seven! Even though that was a whole year ahead… but the thought of learning about sword fighting excited him! He could impress father and make him proud! Yes, he just couldn't wait!

With a big happy smile on his face, Arthur started to skip happily as his stick/sword dragged in the ground behind him, leaving a thin trail in the dirt as he looked around the training field in interest.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?" Arthur turned around to see a girl running up to him, a soft smile on her face. Arthur couldn't help but think she was pretty.

"No," he replied as he shook his head. He heaved up his stick/sword and placed it on his shoulder as the girl bent down to have a better look at him.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly. Arthur beamed a smile up at her as he stuck out his chest trying to look strong.

"I'm training!" he said proudly. The girl giggled a little in amusement, making Arthur giggle along with her.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked him, surprising the boy at the sudden question. Arthur relaxed a little as he dropped the stick to his side and let the tip rest just barely in the dirt.

"I'm Arthur!" Arthur told her. The girl stood up and smiled softly at Arthur as she gave him her hand.

"Well, that's a lovely name Arthur," she replied as the young child took her hand, feeling proud at having a name that was considered lovely by her. "I'm Gwen." Arthur nodded as he made sure to remember her name if he came across her in the future. Wouldn't want to embarrass himself in front of her now would he?

Gwen looked around as if trying to find someone among the crowd of training knights that cluttered around the field in small clusters. "Why don't you lead me to your parents, they must be worried." Gwen suggested kindly. Arthur shrugged as he frowned. He didn't want to lead her to father. One: Merlin said father would kidnap him if he saw father. Two: father was just plain mean sometimes and he didn't know if he would be in a good mood if he came up to him at the moment. He'll just lead her to wherever Merlin was instead of father. Father was probably busy anyway and couldn't be dealt with now, plus Merlin was funner than father. Way funner.

"Okay." Arthur said as he led Gwen along the dirt trail he made with his tick earlier, some parts smudged together from where people stepped on it.

"Arthur!" The boy looked up as he suddenly heard Merlin calling for him a little ways off, looking into the tent. Arthur's face brightened up as he dragged a slightly surprised Gwen after him towards Merlin who had yet to notice him.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur shouted waving his stick/sword wildly in the air. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur rushing up towards him with Gwen in tow.

"Arthur, don't run off like that!" he scolded him once the blonde haired child came to a stop in front of him.

"Sorry Merlin." Arthur said absentmindedly as he had newfound interest in a small wooden sword, walking over to it and abandoning his stick on the ground. Merlin looked up at Gwen once he saw that Arthur was now occupied with investigating the wooden sword in his hands with wide curious eyes.

"So, what are you doing here Gwen?" he asked her, swaying back and forth on his heels. Gwen smiled pleasantly at Merlin as she dusted some dirt off the front of her dress.

"I found him dragging his stick around and thought he was lost." she explained, nodding towards the blonde hair child. "I didn't know you were friends with children Merlin? Or unless that's your…" she trailed off, her smile turning sly as Merlin started to panic.

"No! _No! _He—_that_—is _not _mine!" he said frantically, putting his hands in front of him with wide eyes. Gwen giggled a little finding his reaction all the more amusing.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You do look a lot alike." Merlin was now stuttering over his words as he kept trying to give her excuse after excuse, his face very red with embarrassment. "Relax Merlin, I was only teasing." Merlin relaxed a little but gave her a soft glare for that as his face turned back to its normal color.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted, interrupting the two from further conversation as he ran up to them with Percival following in behind. "Did you find Arthur?" he asked, a little out of breath while he looked at Merlin expectantly. Both of the knights had yet to look behind them and over to the child that was trying to put the sword strait down and climb on top of it. Merlin and Gwen looked behind the knights to where Arthur was playing, making them both look and sigh in relief as they saw him.

"As you can see he's perfectly safe and sound." Gwen told them.

"What are you doing her Gwen?" Percival asked as Gwaine went over to Arthur and tried to get him to stop trying to get on top of the wooden sword so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I found him." she replied giving Percival a slight smile. Percival glanced over at Merlin as if to ask him if she knew the truth about Arthur. Merlin shook his head, mouthing 'no' to the knight as Percival just nodded and looked back over to Gwen.

"Okay, well… I have to get Arthur back to his _real _parents before they start to worry. Percival, Gwaine, would you like to accompany me?" Merlin asked them as he grabbed Arthur's hand, making him drop his wooden sword grudgingly in the process.

"We'll love to, wouldn't we Percy?" Gwaine asked, looking over at Percival smiling cheekily as they followed Merlin to Gaius's chambers.

Gwen just shook her head and walked off to finish some of her chores for the day, leaving the four of them to go to Gaius's chambers alone and hopefully with no further interruptions.

When they reached the physician's chambers, Merlin quickly put a chair under the door knob securely to make sure that Arthur wouldn't escape from them yet again.

Gaius looked up at them from where he was standing slightly hunched over a work bench, still flipping through pages of old delicate books. He stopped in the midst of it as his eyes laid on Gwaine and Percival.

"Merlin…" Gaius said warningly as his ward led the child-turned-prince over to a corner far away from the door and gave him a something to draw on. "What are Percival and Gwaine doing here?" The old physician's eyes never left the two knights who stood awkwardly in the doorway, shuffling a little as their hands unconsciously came to the hilt of their swords. Merlin looked up smiling a bit before he went back to convincing Arthur that coloring was fun.

"Oh, they volunteered to help!" Merlin replied. "Yes, Arthur, coloring is _very _fun! It could solve world hunger one day." Gaius rolled his eyes at the last thing Merlin said.

"So they did, did they?" Gaius muttered to himself as he eyed them once more before returning to his yellowing paged books.

"Actually not really…" Gwaine said only for Percival to nudge him hard in the ribcage. "Anyway, anything we can do to help?" he asked, coughing a little as he slowly sidestepped away from the taller and certainly stronger man.

"Just help Merlin keep Arthur occupied, we wouldn't want him running off again." Gaius replied curtly.

"Oi, Arthur!" Gwaine suddenly shouted, catching his and Merlin's attention as he walked over to them. "Coloring will get all the ladies attention!"


	4. The Great Strong Wise Merlin

**Hiya! Another chapter for another story! Never said that before. I like it. Sounds very nice. Anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking and stay away from Evil Gwaine and Sidekick Percival. They're evil. Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN MERLIN!**

* * *

**The Great Strong Wise Merlin**

"I'm bored!" Arthur whined as he kicked his feet from where he was sitting in Gwaine's lap.

Why was he sitting in Gwaine's lap you might ask? Well my friends, there is a simple answer to everything, and the answer to this one question was simply because Gwaine was the evil dragon and Arthur had to make sure that the evil dragon didn't destroy anything. Merlin—who was the old wise story teller—had told him that this was the only way to keep the evil Gwaine dragon from destroying things. And the dragon's protector Percival just had said that dragon was immortal and cannot be killed. Well that was what he said before Arthur had killed him of course. Speaking of the dragon protector Percival, he was, at the moment, the evil Gwaine dragon's foot rest while he sat in Gwaine's lap while Merlin tied them up for some odd reason with random rope he somehow found in his room.

Gwaine wasn't really up for the idea being tied up with rope while Arthur was on his lap, but Arthur said he couldn't let him hurt anyone anymore and that this was the only way to make sure that he didn't push him off of his lap and onto the dead dragon protector Percival.

Yes, even after this really complicated and weird game Arthur came up with, he was just _so _very _bored_.

"Gwaine, get your feet off of me." Percival demanded from where Merlin tied him to Gwaine's feet since Arthur also insisted deeply on it.

"Sorry, no can do Percy. Awesome Dragon Slaying and Dragon Protector Slayer King Arthur won't allow it." Gwaine apologized using Arthur's title since he ordered them to use it. This child was just one weird child if you ask Gwaine.

"Where did you even get the rope Merlin?" Percival asked as he looked up at Merlin. Merlin smiled at him as he tied the last knot that held Arthur and Gwaine together.

"George gave it to me. He said I could never have enough rope." Merlin replied happily, setting the extra unneeded rope down beside the tied up four.

"You mean the boring servant that makes jokes about brass?" Gwaine asked as his lips turned up in a slight snarl of disgust. Merlin nodded as he sat down in a chair in front of them.

"_Silence!_" Arthur suddenly shouted. "Evil Gwaine dragon, you are not allowed to speak." he snapped as Gwaine just rolled his eyes in slight amusement. "Merlin the Wise Old Story Teller, tell us a story." he demanded. The blonde haired boy's face broke up into a smile as he looked at Merlin in hope. Merlin sighed, not knowing any stories on the spot.

"Sorry Arthur I don't know any stories you would like." he apologized. Arthur frowned not liking the answer.

"It's Awesome Dragon Slaying and Dragon Protector Slayer King Arthur to you!" he snapped making Merlin chuckle lightly in responds. "And I'm bored! I can't move without releasing the evil Gwaine dragon so it shall be your duty as Merlin the Wise Old Story Teller to tell me a story to my liking!" he demanded with a pout.

"Fine," Merlin grumbled as he decided on the first story that came to his head. "Once upon a time there was an evil man named Gwaine,"

"Oi! What is your obsession with turning me into an evil man?!" Gwaine unkindly interrupted. Arthur kicked his shin but light enough not to hurt the older man.

"Shh! It's getting to the good part!" he shushed, letting Merlin continue.

"Okay… well he had a sidekick named Percival." Percival rolled his eyes at that in amusement as Merlin went on. "They were very evil together, torturing pigs and chickens and all of that stuff. Well one day while Evil Gwaine and Sidekick Percival were in their secret headquarters called the 'Local Tavern', the bravest man in all the lands strolled in. Beside him was the real power of the duo, his name was The Great Strong Wise Merlin who—no matter how annoying it got—served the bravest man in all of the lands. His name was Arthur, the Bravest Man in All of the Lands." Gwaine couldn't help but snort at Merlin's story, Arthur kicking his shin lightly once more as he stared at Merlin with excitement, waiting for the next part of the 'great' story.

"What happened next Merlin?" he asked making the manservant also excited to tell the story he had just made up and is still making up by the second.

"Well," Merlin started as he leaned back in his chair trying to look cool to the de-aged prince. "Arthur, the Bravest Man in All of the Lands turned to his friend and said, "The Great Strong Wise Merlin! I cannot defeat these two evil men by myself! Please grant me your power and wisdom!" he begged on his hands and knees. After much pleading from the brave man, the awesome Merlin finally agreed. "Okay, stand back and watch real greatness at its true work!" he demanded making the brave man cry out in joy. "I'll just stand here behind this random barrel for safety!" Arthur suggested as he watched Merlin be strong and amazing. "Oh no!" cried the Evil Gwaine as he picked up a spoon, trying to warn the great man off as the Sidekick Percival ran away from fear. "Oh however will I defeat this great strong wise man?! He is too awesome for me!" Before all else was said, Merlin grabbed the spoon and hit Evil Gwaine on the head, knocking him unconscious. The End." Merlin finished with the look of pride on his face while Arthur—who obviously liked the story—praised Merlin on how amazing the story was.

"Percy, I get the impression Merlin likes to make us the bad guys," Gwaine said, glancing down from where Percival laid at his feet. "you?"

"Yeah, I think so too" the knight agreed with a slight nod of his head, trying but failing to hide the amusement in his voice as he laughed a little.

"Merlin," Gaius suddenly said as he walked into his room. "Have you seen my—oh my." Gaius stopped in midsentence as he gazed upon the four of them with wide eyes, eyebrows arched high on his forehead in shock.

"Hi Gaius!" Arthur chirped happily, the boredom no longer there. Gaius was at a definite lost for words as he just stood there taking in the scene with his old eyes.

"Merlin," Gaius finally said after a while, his eyes never leaving the three who were tied up together. "What on earth happened in here?" Finally, the old physician tore his eyes away from the strange sight to look at Merlin. Merlin just shrugged in responds; no longer could the servant push down the smile that kept tugging on the corner of his lips as he looked straight into Gaius's eyes.

"Arthur got bored." he said in a joyous tone. Gaius nodded to the tied up trio, agreeing with Merlin.

"I can see that Merlin." Gaius said, a knock at the door interrupting any further conversation. Jumping a little in surprise, Gaius turned around and left the room to answer the door, trying to forget the scene that kept replaying over and over in his mind.

"Just one minute!" he called as he brushed some books out of the way and opened the door.

"Gaius," The said man looked up to see Leon standing there with a look close to worry, Elyan standing behind him with the same expression.

"What is it Leon?" Gaius asked the troubled looking knight.

"Do you know where Arthur is? No one has seen him at all today He hasn't made even it to practice earlier." Leon replied as he fingered the edge of his red cape unconsciously. Gaius tried his best to look as surprise and worried as Leon did, but the sudden shout coming from Merlin's room made him close his mouth before he could respond.

"Merlin, tell Gwaine to stop!" the childish voice shouted, Merlin's reply coming a second later. Gaius turned back to the slightly startled knights, trying to look as if he heard nothing and this was normal.

"I-is that a child?" Elyan asked from behind Leon, looking at Gaius in confusion. After another shout from Arthur in Merlin's room, Gaius composed himself and looked the knight straight in the eyes.

"Yes Elyan, don't you know what a child sounds like?" he asked with a 'tsk', shaking his head in disapproval.

"Gaius!" Arthur cried as he ran into the room and hid in front of him, peering behind the old physician as Percival and Gwaine came running in—no longer tied together—and stopped immediately once they saw the two knights in the door way.

They just couldn't keep out of trouble could they?


End file.
